


Other Shoe

by klutzy_girl



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Set postLast Dance. Pip's been back for three weeks, and Zeph is still waiting for the other shoe to drop.





	Other Shoe

Three weeks after Pip is returned to her (them, but mostly her), Zeph is still waiting for the other shoe to drop. She’s accepted that he’s back for good and nothing’s going to take him away again but she’s still fearful that she’ll lose him. Those months without him - even when she had to worry about stopping the apocalypse - were hell. “You’re looking at me again!” Pip points out, calling out his girlfriend yet again.

She shrugs. “You caught me. But put yourself in my shoes and you’d see why.” 

He softens and pulls her closer to her before kissing her temple. “I get it but I told you before to stop worrying. I’m fine - just with some added scars. Everything’s okay. We’re kicking alien baby ass and that’s that.”

Zeph laughs and leans her head on his shoulder before an extremely impulsive thought hits her. “Marry me?” she asks.

Pip pulls back in shock. “What did you just say to me?”

Suddenly confident, she stands up straighter and beams at him. “Marry me. We wasted enough fucking time. I want you to be my husband.”

He picks her up and kisses her. “Yes!” he answers jubilantly. 

Zeph laughs. “Let’s go do this now.” But first, they grab their friends - they’d get yelled at for doing this alone if they didn’t - and then leave to find someone to marry them.

Less than three hours after the Zeph’s proposal, she and Pip are officially wed in front of their family. Afterwards, they hold an impromptu celebration on Lucy. “It’s nice to have shit to celebrate for once,” Pip murmurs to his wife.

“It’s the nicest,” she agrees, grinning, thrilled they’ve actually done it.

The two of them compromise on one child only and end up welcoming daughter Lena thirteen months later.


End file.
